More Than Love
by prettyace
Summary: Joonmyun dan Yixing saling mencintai namun terhalang oleh peraturan yang mengikat. kini cinta kembali tumbuh diantara anak keduanya. Setelah kebebasan telah ditangan, siapakah yang akan dipilih Jongin disisinya? EXO Kaisoo sulay krislay and oc. GS
1. Teaser

"Yi, maafkan aku lancang mencintaimu..." yixing menangis tersedu menatap lelaki dihadapannya. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, begitupun namja itu. Namun hujan yang begitu deras seakan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit dihati mereka masing masing.

"Berhentilah menangis, kumohon" joonmyun menyeka wajah cantik gadisnya yang basah dengan air mata bercampur hujan. Yixing tak sanggup mengatakan apapun, ia memejamkan matanya meresapi sentuhan lembut joonmyun, mungkin masih ada pertemuan selanjutnya? Ataukah ini terakhir kalinya yixing melihat namja itu?

Jika mereka memang saling mencintai, lantas untuk apa dipisahkan? Bukankah mencintai seseorang dapat membuatmu bahagia? Ataukah...defenisi bahagia tidak sesederhana itu?

Jika hanya joonmyun satu satunya lelaki yang diinginkan yixing, apakah ia tak berhak mempertahankan lelaki itu? Atau sebaliknya?

Jawabannya tidak.

Ia tidak bisa.

Tangisan yixing menjadi jadi saat joonmyun mencium keningnya penuh perasaan. Joonmyun tersenyum kecut melihatnya, ia menatap sekali lagi gadis pujaannya-dengan mata bundar dan lesung pipinya yang sangat manis-sebelum menghela napas dan berjalan menjauh.

"Aku yakin yifan bisa membahagiakanmu."

.

.

"Kyung, bukankah ia sangat tampan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil menanggapi ucapan kyungmi, dalam hati ia berdoa agar kyungmi tidak serius menyukai namja itu-seperti bagaimana ia tertarik dengan namja-namja sebelumnya dan melupakannya beberapa minggu kemudian.

Karena apa?

Karena namja yang satu ini spesial baginya.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana jika aku mendekatinya? Kufikir aku benar benar jatuh cinta padanya!" Kyungmi memekik ceria membuat kyungsoo diam diam tersenyum kecut. Ia menggerakkan sedikit tangannya untuk membalas perkataan yeoja itu,

'Ia sangat tampan, mi-ya. Sangat pantas untukmu'

Kyungmi memekik girang pertanda sangat senang dengan pendapat kyungsoo.

"Apakah kau akan membantuku untuk dekat dengannya?"

'Tentu saja' kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat wajah kyungmi yang sangat bersemangat.

"Kya! Soo-ah, aku sangat sayang padamu!" Seru kyungmi sambil memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat. Ia tidak tahu jika gadis yang dipeluknya diam diam menahan rasa sakit hati.

Eomma...

Aku menemukannya,

Cinta pertamaku.

Tapi akankah cinta pertamaku seindah cerita yang eomma miliki?

Seindah puisi puisi yang eomma dapatkan dari surat cinta usang itu?

Kurasa tidak.

Aku tidak bisa.

Aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kyungmi, eomma.

Sebesar apapun rasa cinta itu, kyungmi lebih pantas mendapatkannya.

Eomma...

Seperti inikah rasanya?

Aku bahkan sudah kalah sebelum berjuang

Aku takkan pantas untuknya, eomma..

Aku tau kyungmi bisa membahagiakannya.

.

.

Yi...

Aku mencintaimu seperti bunga mencintai keharumannya..

seperti hujan mencintai tetesan airnya...

Dan seperti bulan yang mencintai langit malamnya..

Namun aku sadar..

Perumpamaan hanya tinggallah kata..

Kini kita harus kembali terhempas kenyataan..

Engkau tau betapa kuatnya hati ini ingin merengkuhmu dalam pelukan..

Namun aku tak sanggup..

Yi,

Maafkan aku yang hanya bisa mencintaimu..

.

.

More Than Love-teaser

Haloo~~saya datang dengan beautiful dan tadaa! Ff baru yang minta untuk di tuliskan hehe^^

Ada yang bisa menebak ini dapat inspirasi dari drama/film apa? Hayo mungkin dari judulnya ada yang tau?

Tidak seratus persen mirip dengan filmnya, tapi saya akui saya dapat ide dasarnya dari sana hehe juga dari komik yang saya baca.

Okay, untuk penjelasan lengkap akan ada di chap 1. Sekarang silahkan readernim menebak nebak dahulu!

See ya!

-ltmsjh


	2. Appa

Angin musim gugur berhembus kencang memasuki sebuah ruangan kamar bernuansa klasik melewati jendela kayu besar yang dibiarkan terbuka. Kyungsoo duduk diatas kursi rodanya memandangi daun daun kering yang beterbangan di halaman rumah ibunya yang luas. Syal merah maroon serta sweater tebal rajutan tangan bertugas untuk menjaga tubuh mungilnya tetap hangat. Segelas cangkir coklat panas dengan asap yang mengepul masih dibiarkan begitu saja di atas meja nakas. Ntah apa yang berkelana difikiran gadis ini tak ada yang tahu pasti. Perlahan, tangannya membuka lembaran baru sebuah buku berisikan kumpulan sajak yang ia buat sendiri dan mulai merangkai kata kata baru.

 _Seperti daun daun yang berguguran.._

 _Satu per satu manusia juga akan pergi.._

 _Meninggalkan pohonnya dan terbang menjauh.._

 _Mencoba mencari kehidupan yang lebih abadi.._

 _Kadang aku bertanya tanya.._

 _Kemanakah rasa sakit itu setelah manusia pergi?_

 _Apakah ikut terkubur dalam kaku_

 _Ataukah pergi terhembus angin?_

 _Bisakah.._

 _Bisakah aku membunuh rasa itu?_

 _Mengoyak, mencabik, membakar, dan menghancurkannya hingga habis tak tersisa_

 _Mampukah aku?_

 _Atau haruskah aku ikut_ mati?

Tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata jatuh dan membasahi buku dipangkuannya.

 _Appa.._

 _Aku merindukanmu.._

Bisiknya dalam sunyi.

.

 **MORE THAN LOVE**

Ltmsjh-2015 presents

Inspired by:

The Classic (2003, Korean movie)

Koi To Uso (Japanesse Manga by Tsumugi Musawo)

And some of my own imagination

.

"untukmu."

Joonmyun menatap heran pada liontin yang diserahkan Yixing padanya. Membiarkan gadis itu meletakkannya pada telapak tangan Joonmyun.

"kenapa memberikannya padaku?"

"jimat keberuntunganku untukmu. Kau yakin akan tetap pergi?" Yixing berusaha menahan tangisnya, disampingnya berdiri tegak Yifan yang tidak menampilkan reaksi berarti.

Joonmyun mengangguk kaku dan berusaha untuk tersenyum pada Yixing. "tugas negara memanggilku. Lagipula kurasa ini dapat meredakan rasa sakit yang kumiliki" Menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menyentuh gadis dihadapannya, Joonmyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

Mendengar perkataan joonmyun, Yixing tersenyum miris. "Joon…aku—"

"hiduplah dengan baik, Yi."

Joonmyun menoleh pada Yifan dihadapannya. Ia tahu walau Yifan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi, tapi sesungguhnya lelaki itu cukup sedih dengan kepergiannya. "kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal untukku?"

Rahang Yifan mengeras mendengar perkataan Joonmyun "tidak ada ucapan selamat tinggal, bodoh."

Joonmyun terkekeh mendengarnya, "siapa yang tahu jika aku akan kembali dengan meninggalkan nama?"

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tetap hidup" Yifan meninju pelan bahu Joonmyun "kau adalah sahabatku yang terbaik."

"jika memang takdirku untuk hidup, aku akan tetap hidup." Joonmyun melihat satu persatu para tentara sudah mulai memasuki pintu masuk kereta api yang akan mereka gunakan. "aku harus segera pergi." Ia menyandang tasnya di bahu.

"Joon." Yixing tak kuasa menahan isakannya dan Yifan merangkul bahunya untuk menenangkan.

"selamat tinggal. Maaf aku tidak bisa hadir di pernikahan kalian." Ucapnya getir lalu bergegas pergi sebelum perasaannya jauh lebih hancur dari pada ini.

.

Starring :

Wu Kyungsoo (19)

Kim Jongin (19)

Wu Kyungmi (19, OC)

Kim Joonmyun (39)

Zhang Yixing (39)

Wu Yifan (39)

.

"maafkan saya, nyonya." Ucapan dokter itu membuat tubuh Yixing merosot jatuh, seakan akan kakinya lumpuh dan tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi. Disampingnya, Kyungmi menangis sambil memeluknya erat. Tiba tiba Yixing bangkit dan berlari masuk ke ruang tempat Yifan berada diikuti Kyungmi dibelakangnya.

"Yifan! Maafkan aku. Kumohon kembali" Yixing bangkit dan mengguncang tubuh Yifan yang terbaring kaku.

"saya harap anda tetap tabah." Dokter itu menghela napas berat.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kyungmi terbata-bata. Begitu takut dengan berbagai kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpa saudarinya.

"nona Wu Kyungsoo mengalami patah tulang kaki kirinya serta beberapa luka yang tidak terlalu serius. Beruntung Tuan Wu melindunginya dari hantaman keras. Dirawat beberapa minggu akan memulihkan keadaannya. Namun saya akan memeriksa lebih lanjut mengenai keadaan kakinya. Mungkin dibutuhkan beberapa kali terapi."

"terimakasih dok. Saya mohon lakukan yang terbaik demi kesembuhan saudari saya."

"baik nona, saya permisi. Sekali lagi saya turut berduka cita."

Saat dokter itu beranjak pergi, Kyungmi berbalik dan mendapati ibunya masih menangis histeris. Ia mendekat dan merangkulnya. "eomma..hiks..kumohon tenanglah."

.

"Soo, eomma pamit." Kyungsoo menatap datar wanita paruh baya dihadapannya. Melihat ekspresi salah satu anak gadisnya yang kaku, ia yakin Kyungsoo masih syok dengan apa yang dialaminya. Yixing tau, ia adalah seorang ibu yang sangat buruk. Setelah berpisah dua belas tahun yang lalu dengan Yifan, ia melepas salah satu anaknya untuk tinggal bersama mantan suaminya itu. Dan selama itu, ia tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Bukan, bukan ia tidak menyayangi Kyungsoo dibandingkan Kyungmi yang tinggal bersamanya. Namun ia tak bisa bertemu dengan Yifan lagi setelah bertahun tahun merasakan sakit dalam pernikahannya.

Pernikahan paksaan yang ntah mengapa tidak bisa disesalinya.

Tapi sekarang, Yifan telah pergi.

Bukannya merawat anaknya yang sakit, ia malah memutuskan untuk pergi dan melimpahkannya pada Kyungmi. Ibu macam apa sebenarnya Yixing ini?

"maafkan eomma sayang.." Yixing memeluk Kyungsoo dan terisak, "eomma butuh ketenangan barang sejenak. Eomma berjanji akan kembali dan berkumpul bersama kalian."

Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Yixing ingat ekspresi itu, ekspresi milik Yifan saat tau kebenaran hubungannya dengan Joonmyun. Membuatnya merasakan sakit berkali-kali lipat saat melihat anak gadisnya menampilkan ekspresi itu.

Sesungguhnya Yixing paling tidak ingin kehilangan Yifan setelah ia kehilangan Joonmyun..

Walaupun ia tidak mencintai Yifan dan memutuskan untuk berpisah. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyayangi lelaki itu sebagai sahabatnya. Sahabat yang menemaninya disaat saat sulit.

"eomma mohon tetap jaga pola makan, makan obat dan ikuti terapimu. Kyungmi akan menjagamu disini" namun tak ada jawaban berarti yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo. Yixing menghela napas dan mencium lembut kening Kyungsoo sebelum berbalik meninggalkan ruang rawat Kyungsoo dan memeluk Kyungmi yang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Kyungmi, maafkan eomma yang menyulitkanmu."

Kyungmi tersenyum tipis dan mengelus pelan punggung Yixing, "Gwenchana, aku tahu eomma butuh ketenangan." Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum, "eomma percayakan saja Kyungsoo padaku, oke? Walaupun aku ceroboh, aku akan berusaha menjaganya dengan baik" ujarnya dibarengi kekehan lembut oleh Yixing.

"eomma janji akan segera kembali, Mi-ya."

.

 _Jika kita memang saling mencinta kita tidak harus takut akan apapun yang akan memisahkan kita_

 _Aku percaya, Yi..ini bukan akhir dari segalanya_

 _Ini bukan akhir dari cerita cinta kita_

.

Suasana café sore itu tampak tenang. Terdengar lantunan musik klasik diputar oleh piringan hitam disudut ruangan. Ruangan yang temaram serta jendela jendela rendah terbuat dari kayu menambah hangat suasana. Joonmyun tiba dengan tongkat di tangan kanan, dan seorang lelaki kecil di genggaman tangan kirinya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di bangku biasa.

"hei, Joonmyun hyung!"

"hmm..Jongdae-ah, tidak perlu bersuara keras, aku bisa mendengarmu." Joonmyun tersenyum kecil,

"apa yang membuatmu kemari? Sudah lama sekali rasanya. Untung saja bangkumu ini sedang tidak diduduki oleh seseorang." Seorang pelayan café bernama Jongdae berceloteh dengan riang. Itu yang selalu disukai Joonmyun di tempat ini. Suasana yang tenang, makanan yang lezat, serta orang orang ramah yang tidak memandangnya sebelah mata.

"aku akan bertemu dengan seorang teman."

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan bawakan pesananmu yang biasa oke? Lalu..hei jagoan, apa yang kamu inginkan? Bagaimana dengan semangkuk patbingsoo? Hyung tebak kau pasti akan menyukainya"

"baiklah hyung, aku pesan itu."

"hei lihat hyung, anakmu ini pembawaannya dewasa sekali" Jongdae terkekeh, "yakin dia anakmu?"

"dia anak Luna kalau begitu" ucap Joonmyun membuat Jongdae tertawa keras hingga menarik perhatian pengunjung lain.

"baiklah, aku hentikan pembicaraan kita disini. Aku akan segera membawakan pesanan kalian." Joonmyun mengangguk mendengarnya.

"appa.."

"ada apa jongie?"

"siapa teman yang ingin appa temui?"

"sahabat appa semasa sekolah"

"sahabat?" Joonmyun mengangguk.

"seperti aku dan Sehun?"

"ya, sepertimu dan Sehun."

"Joon." Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang menyapa Joonmyun.

"bagaimana kabarmu, Kris?" sapa Joonmyun pada Yifan yang duduk dihadapannya—yang tanpa diketahuinya—datang dengan menggandeng seorang gadis kecil.

"sudah lama sekali aku tidak dipanggil dengan nama itu, Suho." Yifan tersenyum kecil.

"begitupun denganku." Joonmyun terkekeh. Yifan heran mengapa dengan tatapan mata sekosong itu Joonmyun tetap terlihat bahagia? Dan lagi, siapa lelaki kecil yang duduk tenang disampingnya itu?

"Joon..aku mohon maaf baru bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang. Kau tau perusahaan appaku.."

"yah, aku sangat paham akan hal itu, aku sangat bangga padamu karena berhasil menjadi seseorang yang sangat sukses. Kudengar kau sampai masuk majalah bisnis, hm?"

"bukan hal yang sulit jika ayahmu adalah seorang yang sangat otoriter, Joon."

Joonmyun mengangkat bahu. "aku kenal betul ayahmu. Ia memarahi kita habis habisan saat kita kabur dari sekolah dan memancing dihalaman belakang" Hal itu membuat Yifan tertawa lepas.

"kau masih ingat saja." Yifan menarik napas, "aku senang kau masih hidup, Joon."

"tentu, akupun begitu." Joonmyun tersenyum kecil. "walaupun penglihatanku akhirnya menjadi seperti ini, aku harus tetap bersyukur,"

"aku turut menyesal soal matamu."

"bukan salahmu, bodoh."

"siapa yang membantumu kemari?" Tanya Yifan pelan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung.

"hei, walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat bukan berarti aku hanya berdiam diri saja."

"maaf" ucap Yifan penuh sesal.

"aku tidak marah, ada apa dengan nada suaramu? Yah, aku memang sering ke tempat ini makanya aku tidak menemukan kesulitan untuk kemari. Lagipula ini dekat dengan apartme—"

"aku sudah bercerai dengan Yixing."

Joonmyun terdiam dan seketika menahan nafasnya mendengar nama itu. "kenapa kau—"

"kau tahu kami berdua keras kepala dan tak ada yang ingin mengalah. Walaupun aku mencintainya, Joon. Ia akan tetap memilihmu."

"apakah dia.." Joonmyun mengigit bibirnya, "sehat?"

Yifan mengangkat bahu—gesture yang menandakan ia tidak tahu—walaupun Joonmyun tak dapat melihatnya. "entahlah, ia sepertinya ingin menjauh dariku. Bertukar kabar saja sulit"

"mungkin ia butuh ketenangan, sesuatu yang selalu disukainya sedari dulu."

"jika diganti dengan kata menghilang mungkin benar." Yifan memberikan segelas susu strawberry—yang telah dipesannya sebelum duduk—kepada gadis kecilnya yang sibuk membaca sebuah buku dibanding mendengarkan kedua orang dewasa bercerita. Sementara anak lelaki di sebelah Joonmyun hanya duduk diam memperhatikan.

"kau tidak merindukannya?"

"bagaimana denganmu? Yang tidak bertemu dengannya selama bertahun tahun?"

"kau tahu bagaimana aku." Joonmyun tersenyum getir, "yah, sudah berlalu bisa diapakan lagi? Lagipula aku merasa beruntung anak anak kita tidak akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan."

Berusaha tidak mengungkit luka lama, Yifan kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan "oh ya, siapa anak lelaki disampingmu itu? Anakmu?"

"anakku dengan Luna. Jongie, perkenalkan dirimu."

"annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jongin imnida." Ucapnya sopan dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"anakmu tampan, Joon. Tidak sepertimu." Joonmyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Yifan.

"mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus menerima ayahnya yang seperti ini." Balas Joonmyun membuat mereka berdua pecah dalam tawa.

"oh ya, aku juga membawa putriku."

"putrimu tidak bersama Yixing? Kufikir begitu"

"mereka kembar, Joon. Dan salah satu hak asuhnya jatuh padaku. Sayang perkenalkan dirimu pada Joon ahjussi."

Kyungsoo menggeleng lucu sambil menatap serius pada bukunya. "tapi ceritanya sedang sangat seru, Appa. Sebentar lagi, ya?"

Yifan menggeleng tidak setuju. "sebentar saja, oke? Setelah itu Sooie boleh membacanya lagi. Akan appa berikan buku baru jika Sooie mau menjadi gadis yang baik."

"benarkah appa?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar semangat. Yifan mengangguk sambil mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

"annyeonghasseyo ahjussi, nae ireumeun Wu Kyung—"

"yobosseyo?" ucapan Yifan dengan seseorang diponselnya menghentikan ucapan Kyungsoo. "mwo? Aku segera kesana."

Mendengar Yifan yang panik, Joonmyun bertanya dengan bingung "ada apa?"

"appaku masuk rumah sakit, Joon. Serangan jantungnya kambuh lagi."

"kau tidak berusaha untuk bunuh diri lagi, kan?"

Yifan mendengus. "tentu saja tidak. Baiklah, aku harus segera pergi. Kita bertemu lagi lain kali, oke?"

"ya, berhati-hatilah."

Seperginya Yifan, Joonmyun menghela napas berat.

 _Yixing.._

Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang?

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Mengapa ia memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Yifan?

Dan..

Mengapa Joonmyun masih tetap merindukannya?

"appa"

Panggilan putranya membawa Joonmyun kembali dari lamunan.

"waeyo?"

"perempuan tadi cantik sekali. Apa Jongie akan bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Joonmyun tersenyum tipis, "appa tidak tahu. Mungkin saja." Ia kemudian terkekeh pelan, "dasar bocah, baru berapa umurmu, hm? Sudah berani menyukai seorang gadis"

"7 tahun, appa" jawab Jongin polos membuat Joonmyun tertawa.

"ya appa tahu. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang dan temui eomma."

.

.

Tbc

Jadi, seperti chapter diatas, saya tidak akan membedakan yang mana yang flashback dan yang bukan. Jadi, saya harap readernim bisa menentukannya sendiri. Seiring jalan cerita pasti akan paham kok ;) saya sangat excited dengan ff ini, semoga kedepannya saya dapat membuat chapter yang lebih baik lagi!

Ada yang sudah nonton the classic? Bagaimana menurut kalian? Lumayan berbeda dengan ff ini kan?

Semoga readernim suka ya!

Note: ffn sering error akhir akhir ini, mungkin bisa mempengaruhi waktu posting chapter selanjutnya.

See ya!

-ltmsjh


	3. Birthday Engagement

_Seperti pantai yang mengagumi datangnya ombak_

 _Seperti bumi yang mengagumi sinarnya bulan_

 _Namun terkadang segalanya tak pernah cukup_

 _Seluruh kekagumanku untuk mu terkadang terlalu sulit untuk ku umpamakan_

"Disini kau ternyata" Joonmyun terkesiap saat seseorang menepuk bahunya agak keras.

"kau mengagetkanku, kau tahu?"

"menulis sajak lagi? seperti tidak ada habisnya saja" Ujar Yifan saat melihat secarik kertas dan pensil digenggaman Joonmyun.

"kau tahu hanya ini keahlianku." Ujar Joonmyun masih dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

"kau pasti mengira aku Shik Sonsae, bukan?"Yifan tertawa geli melihat wajah Joonmyun yang memucat. Ternyata anak ini benar benar terkejut. "jika dia yang memergokimu, aku pastikan melihatmu mendapat hukuman yang berat."

"seperti dipukuli dengan rotan? Aku bisa mati lebam" ujar Joonmyun tertawa kecil. Tidak tampak ketakutan yang berarti diwajahnya.

"kenapa kau tiba tiba membolos upacara pagi? Seperti bukan dirimu"

"sedang ingin saja. Lagipula ini hari terakhir sebelum libur musim panas" Joonmyun berbaring dilantai dan menatap awan awan putih yang bergerak. Sekolah khusus lelaki ini memiliki satu sisi atap yang cukup tertutup jadi mereka tidak akan ditemukan dengan mudah oleh guru kedisplinan. Yifan lah yang menemukan tempat ini dan menunjukkannya ke Joonmyun.

Yifan menatapnya curiga "lalu kenapa tidak mengajakku?"

"aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam masalah."

Yifan berdecih kesal, "tidak perlu membolospun, kau tau aku selalu mendapatkan masa—"

"seminggu lagi tanggal 22"

Yifan menatapnya bingung lalu Joonmyun melanjutkan "ulangtahun ku ke Sembilan belas."

"ah benar juga. Lalu, kau sudah mendapatkan surat dari pemerintah?"

"semalam surat itu dikirim padaku. Mereka bilang aku akan bertunangan saat ulangtahunku."

"jadi tunanganmu sudah lebih dulu berumur Sembilan belas?"

"kurasa begitu."

Yifan ikut berbaring disebelah Joonmyun "kau sungguh sungguh ingin menikah?"

"kalaupun tidak, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Tak ada hak bagi kita untuk menolak"

"aku berfikir untuk kabur saja jika menjadi kau. Aku sungguh sungguh tidak ingin berkomitmen dengan seorang gadis. Mereka berisik dan merepotkan."

"tunggu saatnya jika kau jatuh cinta, Tuan Wu. Lagipula kau juga akan bertunangan bulan November atau kapanpun tunanganmu berumur Sembilan belas setelahmu"

Yifan menghela napas, mendadak tatapannya kosong "tidak ada yang namanya cinta, Joon. Itu yang ayahku ajarkan padaku. Ia menikahi ibuku hanya untuk mendapatkan keturunan yang akan melanjutkan bisnisnya. Setelah itu ibuku perlahan lahan gila dan bunuh diri hanya karna patah hati. Aku tidak ingin berakhir menyedihkan seperti itu."

"…" Joonmyun terlalu terkejut untuk berkata apa apa "t-tapi kau bilang ibumu meninggal karena sakit parah"

"aku berbohong. Aku tidak ingin keluargaku terlihat buruk"

"…"

"aku bersumpah aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta."

"tidak ada yang dapat menolak kehendak tuhan. Jika waktumu untuk jatuh cinta, maka kau akan." Joonmyun menatap Yifan nanar. "walaupun kau menolaknya sekuat yang kau bisa."

"ah berbicara seserius ini membuat perutku lapar" lelaki tinggi itu mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Joon. Kau mau ikut denganku ke kafetaria?"

"tidak, pergilah. Aku sedang tidak berselera."

"sepertinya moodmu akan buruk sekali semingguan ini" celetukan Yifan membuat Joonmyun tertawa kecil.

"sepertinya begitu."

.

Kyungsoo menerjapkan matanya pelan, pandangannya masih begitu kabur dan berputar. Walaupun ia penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, namun ia terlalu lemas untuk beranjak.

"Soo-ya, akhirnya kau sadar." Seseorang memeluknya erat. Kyungsoo masih tidak dapat menebak sebelum pelukannya terlepas.

"Kyungmi?" dihadapannya berdiri Kyungmi, saudara kembarnya dengan wajah pias penuh air mata. Gadis ini banyak berubah karena mereka satu sama lain sudah belasan tahun tidak berjumpa, namun Kyungsoo masih terlalu pusing untuk mendeskripsikan perubahannya.

"ya, Kyungsoo-ya ini aku. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa yang terasa sakit?"

"lumayan pusing dan tubuhku terasa remuk. Ukh bisa bantu mendudukkanku?" Kyungmi perlahan membantu Kyungsoo untuk duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "apa yang terjadi, Mi-ya? Mengapa aku berada dirumah sakit?"

"kau dan appa kecelakaan mobil. Itu yang kudengar dari polisi yang mengubungiku. Setelah itu aku dan eomma bergegas kemari."

"appa? Bagaimana keadaannya? Ia baik baik saja kan?"

Kyungmi menggigit bibirnya, kebiasaannya jika sedang berbohong—untung ia memalingkan wajahnya sejenak jadi Kyungsoo tidak mengetahuinya "a-appa baik baik saja, Kyung." Dokter berkata bahwa memberitahukan berita duka pada Kyungsoo sekarang akan membuatnya shock. Jadi lebih baik menunggu kondisinya membaik lebih dahulu.

"benarkah? Bolehkah aku melihat appa? Aku harus memastikannya sendiri"

Kyungmi tersentak saat Kyungsoo berusaha untuk bangkit dari ranjang. "jangan sekarang, Soo-ya! Kakimu—"

"ARGH!"

Terlambat. Kyungsoo lebih dahulu terjatuh sebelum Kyungmi sempat menghadangnya. Kyungsoo meringis merasakan sengatan pada kakinya. Kyungmi dengan cepat memencet tombol darurat agar seseorang membantunya.

"a-apa yang—"

Kyungmi menghela napas, seorang perawat lelaki dan seorang dokter datang kemudian membantu Kyungmi mengangkat Kyungsoo keranjang. "kakimu patah, oleh karena itu aku memintamu untuk beristirahat sejenak. Tenang saja, appa baik baik saja. Eomma menjaganya disana."

"kondisi nona Kyungsoo belum normal, benturan dikepala walau tidak terlalu keras harus tetap diperhatikan. lebih baik beristirahat dulu beberapa hari disini sementara saya melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut terutama terhadap kakinya."

"baiklah, terimakasih uisanim" Kyungmi membungkuk sedikit kearah dokter yang berlalu. "Soo-ya. Lebih baik sekarang kau istiharat dulu, oke?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk, "berjanjilah padaku besok kau akan membantuku menemui appa."

Kyungmi menangis dalam diam, untung Kyungsoo tidak mengetahuinya. "ne, arasseo. Sekarang tidurlah aku menunggumui disini" kemudian ia menyelimuti Kyungsoo yang perlahan tertidur karena obat biusnya mulai bekerja.

.

"Joonmyun-ah, makanlah yang banyak." Eomma Joonmyun menyerahkan semangkuk nasi kehadapannya. Dimeja makan Nampak berbagai macam makanan terhidang membuat Joonmyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Salah siapa siang tadi ia tidak ikut Yifan ke kafetaria hingga kini membuat cacing dalam perutnya meronta untuk diisi.

"tidak biasanya eomma membuat sebanyak ini." Walaupun heran, Joonmyun tetap melanjutkan makannya.

"sedang ingin saja. Ah, tidak terasa anakku sudah hampir dewasa. Benarkan yeobo?"

Appa Joonmyun mengangguk pelan, "sebentar lagi kau akan bertunangan. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Joonmyun menghela napas, "entahlah, appa. Rasa rasanya aku ingin menolak, tapi bisa apa aku?"

"appa yakin pemerintah akan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu. Kalaupun tidak, setidaknya kau tetap harus menjalaninya. Lihat hyungmu, buktinya ia menyukai tunangannya"

"aku tahu." Joonmyun berdecak kesal, sambil menatap hyungnya yang terlalu sibuk dengan makanannya.

"bukankah sekolahmu sudah libur musim panas? Bagaimana jika kau pergi berlibur ke suatu tempat. Hitung hitung menyegarkan diri sebelum bertunangan." Usul hyungnya yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

Joonmyun menatap hyungnya bersemangat "bolehkan eomma, appa?"

"eomma sih setuju saja. Bagaimana dengan busan? Tadi ahjussi mu menelefon, ia membutuhkan bantuan di kebunnya."

.

Kyungmi keluar dari ruang inap Kyungsoo dan duduk di bangku yang disediakan di koridor rumah sakit. Ia mendesah napas keras, tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Ntah bagaimana harus mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa appa mereka meninggal di tempat kecelakaan. Belum memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menenangkan ibunya, ia dihadapi kenyataan untuk menghadapi saudarinya yang pasti akan shock jika mendengar kenyataan. Sementara dirinya sendiri juga terpukul mengenai kejadian ini—walaupun ia tidak tinggal bersama appanya hampir belasan tahun namun ia tetap anaknya—Kyungmi memejamkan mata sejenak, berusaha untuk tetap tabah. Untuk eommanya, Kyungsoo, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"nona Wu Kyungmi"

Kyungmi menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki separuh baya dengan pakaian formal membungkuk sedikit dihadapannya. Ia bangkit dan balas membungkuk padanya.

"saya turut berduka cita atas kepergian Tuan Wu. Saya harap nona tetap tabah menjalaninya"

Kyungmi tersenyum getir dan mengangguk kecil. Melihat wajah gadis itu yang diliputi kebingungan, lelaki itu mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"perkenalkan, saya Lee Hoseok. Sekretaris pribadi Tuan Wu. Saya ingin meminta izin anda untuk mengantarkan Nyonya Wu Yixing pulang dan beristirahat."

Kyungmi terkesima seketika mendengar kabar eommanya—memang sejak Kyungsoo sadar, Kyungmi memutuskan untuk menemaninya. Ia tidak tega membiarkan saudarinya sendirian.

"ada appa dengan eomma ahjussi?"

"sedikit shock, dan tadi pingsan sebentar. Dokter meminta saya untuk membawanya pulang. Karena kondisinya akan memburuk jika tetap disini."

"baiklah. Terimakasih, ahjussi."

"bagaimana dengan nona? Nona tampak lelah. Jika ingin beristirahat, nona bisa ikut pulang. saya bisa mengirimkan seseorang untuk menjaga nona Kyungsoo."

Kyungmi menggeleng pelan. "tidak perlu, ahjussi. Aku akan bermalam disini untuk menemani Kyungsoo." Kyungmi menghela napas, "ba-bagaimana dengan appa?"

"saya sudah mengurus pemakamannya esok hari, nona. Baiklah saya permisi, sekali lagi saya turut berduka cita" Kyungmi mengangguk pelan dan lelaki itu beranjak pergi.

Kyungmi bersandar pada bangku dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tak lama terdengar isakan pelan darinya. Bahunya bergetar cukup kencang menandakan betapa terpukul dirinya.

 _Appa..aku menyayangimu.._

"chogiyo.."

Kyungmi melepaskan tangannya dan menatap seorang lelaki dengan baju pasien rumah sakit duduk disampingnya dengan tatapan cemas "gwenchanayo?"

Kyungmi tergagap saat menatap wajah lelaki itu. Tampan sekali, batinnya. "a-ah, ne. gwenchana"

Lelaki itu menyerahkan sebotol air mineral padanya "minumlah, agar kau tenang. Maaf hanya air, aku hanya membeli itu dikafetaria."

"eeh tidak usah." Kyungmi mengembalikannya karena merasa tidak enak, "ini milikmu dan kau hanya membeli satu."

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, "gwenchana, lagipula kau lebih membutuhkannya." Lelaki itu menatapnya penasaran "boleh aku tau, apa yang terjadi hingga membuatmu menangis? Bukan bermaksud apa apa, mungkin jika bercerita kau akan lebih tenang"

"ayahku baru saja meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil." Lelaki itu menatapnya terkejut

"aku turut berduka mendengarnya."

"terimakasih."

"ayahku juga baru saja meninggal dua bulan yang lalu. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana persaanmu." Kyungmi hanya diam menatap wajah tampan dihadapannya. Lelaki ini baik sekali, mereka tidak saling kenal namun ia bersedia mengajak Kyungmi berbicara dan menghiburnya. "sudah takdir. Mungkin Tuhan punya rencana baik setelahnya, mungkin saja appamu sudah sangat dirindukan Tuhan."

"…"

"aku percaya, ayahmu adalah orang yang baik."

Kyungmi tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil. "kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya."

"hanya yakin saja."

"kau bahkan juga tidak mengenalku." Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan mendengarnya

"kita harus berkenalan kalau begitu"

"aku Wu Kyungmi." Ujar Kyungmi sambil menjabat tangan lelaki itu

"Kim Jongin"

.

tbc


End file.
